H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 24: Too Close for Comfort
Too Close For Comfort is the 24th episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot Wanting to take his family on a holiday, Don begins a second job at the Sea World Marine Park where he rapidly gains a fan following with the tourist children as "Captain Don" on the Pirate Ship Show. Cleo attempts to curb Captain Don's enthusiasm but gets into trouble when she's thrown overboard during his show and narrowly escapes being seen as a mermaid. Don chooses to step back when he realizes his popularity is threatening Cleo's Dolphin show and her job. Cleo's touched and he leaves her with a suggestion to vamp up her own show! Now an item, Bella and Will look to involve themselves further in each others' interests. But in their efforts, Will's musical comments get him banned from band rehearsals, while Bella accidentally breaks Will's best fossil! They have their first argument and recognize perhaps they aren't very compatible – until they realize the best connection they share is with the sea. Trivia * Final appearance of Laurie. Allusions Notes * Featured Song: "I Don't Mind" *Andrew Lees as Ryan Tate is only credited but does not show up in the episode. Quotes Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Sophie Benjamin - Taryn Marler *Samantha Sertori - Penni Gray *Laurie - Matthew O'Kine *Jason - Ben Timony *Lead Guitarist - Jarreau La Castra *Bass Player - Hamish Orr *Horatio - Zane Allabadlah *Mutineer - Kyle Gardiner *Pirate #1 - Bradd Buckley *Pirate #2 - Stephen Harman *Cleo's Stunt Double - Renee Bowen *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee *Ronnie - Colin the Dolphin (uncredited) Gallery Bella And Will.jpg Bellandwillshed.jpg Normal 055.jpg 3x24 bella.jpg 3x24 bella (2).jpg File:Captain Don.png File:Pirate cleo.jpg File:Cleo at the marine park.jpg File:Bndg n.jpg 20200205_234704.jpg 3x24 pirate cleo.jpg 3x24 pirate cleo.gif 3x24 cleo pirate.gif Bella and will swimming .jpg 3x24 bella swimming with will.jpg File:Bella and Will in the Sea.jpg Bella Finds a Rare Shell.jpg File:Bella And Will.png Will And Bella Underwater.jpg 3x24 bella and will kiss.jpg File:Normal_bscap435.jpg File:Imag.jpg 3x24 bella and will moment.jpg 3x24 bella and will.gif 3x24 bella and will .gif 3x24 bella and will underwater.jpg 3x24 underwater bella and will.jpg Bella And Fishes.jpg 20200217_202450.jpg Bella Underwater.jpg 20200217_202604.jpg 20200217_202614.jpg 20200217_202647.jpg 20200217_202656.jpg 3x24 bella at rikki's.jpg 3x24 Bella at rikki's (2).jpg 3x24 bella at will's house.jpg 3x24 Don.jpeg 3x24 Sam and Don.jpg 3x24 Bella and will.jpg 3x24 Bella at will's house.jpg 3x24 Will and Bella at the beach.jpg 3x24 Bella, nate and more members of the band.jpg 3x24 Bella and will talking.jpg 3x24 Reunion band.jpg 3x24 bella sadly with will.jpg 3x24 will looking at bella.jpg 3x24 Bella happy with will.jpg 3x24 Bella and the band.jpg 3x24 bella talking with the band.gif 3x24 bella talking with the band (2).gif 3x24 bella talking with the band (3).gif 3x24 cleo falling.gif 3x24 cleo in the water.gif 3x24 cleo in the water (2).gif 3x24 cleo in the water (3).gif 3x24 cleo falling.jpg 3x24 Bella and will kiss.gif 3x24 Bella and will kiss (2).gif Behind the scenes 3x24_behind_the_scenes.jpg Hair Curling.jpg 3x24 behind the scenes .jpg 3x24 behind the scenes phoebe.gif 3x24 style cleo pirate.jpg 20200206_210922.jpg 20200206_210935.jpg 3x24 behind the scenes luke.jpg 3x24 will bella before kissing.jpg Video pl:Niebezpiecznie blisko Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water